With thoughts of warmth and emptiness
by lexsleadinglady
Summary: Lionel Luthor is dead. Now Gabe Sullivan is dead. Can two people with so little in common get along...or will they find out they have more in common than they think. Chlex Clana Petehelen
1. Sad goodbyes and great hellos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville…But I do love Smallville.**

**TITLE: With thoughts of warmth and emptiness.**

**Chapter 1: Sad goodbyes and great hellos.**

** Alexander Luthor woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 8:45 on the day of Gabe Sullivan's funeral. He climbed in the shower and as the hot water streamed over his built body he thought of the first day he met Chloe Sullivan, Gabe's daughter. (Begin flashback)**

** He was behind the wheel of his first ever Porsche Carrera. He pulled into the Luthorcorp parking lot. He had just parked in his usual spot right at the front when he saw the guards escorting out a little girl. She had shocking blonde hair that was amazingly long. She looked about eleven. She was screaming something about just wanting to see the Luthor kid. (End Flashback) **

** He snapped back to reality to find that 15 minutes had elapsed. He climbed out of the shower and pulled a towel around his waist. He walked into his room and stared into the closet. Armani, Armani, or maybe today he would wear Armani. He grabbed a black Armani suit and a gray cotton sweater and got dressed. He then slipped on his shoes and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.**

** Chloe Sullivan woke up to the smell of delicious bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits rising from downstairs. She went downstairs to find the Kent family just washing up for breakfast. They all looked up at her. "Hey Chloe. Come down and eat. Mom made her specialty." Clark Kent called to her after seeing her come down the stairs and stop. **

** Chloe lightly tried to make a joke. "Pie, for breakfast?" **

"**Thank you Chloe, I have always thought my pie was the best but you know those farm boys they love their bacon." Martha Kent said to her.**

"**_Yeah especially if it is brought out to them by little girls in pink ribbons and bows._ _Ugh that girl makes me sick"._ Chloe thought to herself. She was of course remarking about Lana Lang. She was friends with Lana for a little while but after Clark and Lana had "needed the right time" to tell her about their relationship, things just were not the same. After breakfast they all went upstairs to get changed for the funeral. **

** When they arrived at the church Lana ran up to Chloe. "Chloe listen, I know that things have been weird between us lately, but I just wanted you to know that I know what you are going through and I am here for you. Okay?" **

"**Yeah, thanks Lana." Chloe replied. She mingled through the crowd but soon grew tired of their pitying stares. She decided to go outside. When she walked outside she realized that she was not alone. She looked to her left to find none other than Lex Luthor standing in a corner. **

"**What are you doing here Luthor?" She asked rather rudely. **

"**He was my best employee Ms. Sullivan." Lex replied. "I am quite sorry to hear about your loss. I know how the loss of a parent feels. Especially a father. Even if mine wasn't the greatest." Lionel Luthor had been murdered by Morgan Edge a few weeks earlier. "I believe you attended his funeral Ms. Sullivan, so I thought I would return the gesture."**

"**I came to pay my last respects to your father because as sly as your father was he knew how to get the facts and while I detested him as a person I respected him from a journalism standpoint." She shot back. **

"**So, why are you out here then? Instead of in there with the other guests?" He asked her. **

"**Couldn't take the pity." She replied. "What about you?"**

"**I didn't think I would be greeted with a very warm response. Apparently from the looks of it I was right." He answered.**

"**I didn't mean to be so harsh; I am just not in a great mood. Which I suppose is to be expected, no?" She questioned serenely. **

"**Yes, I do suppose that is to be expected." He said.**

** They went inside for the funeral. When it was all over Chloe stood at the door waiting to thank people for coming. The last person out the door was Lex. He stuck his hand out as if to shake hers. When she placed her hand in his he pulled her to his Carrera. "Lex, where are we going? I have to pay for this funeral. I can't go anywhere." Chloe demanded pulling back with her arm. **

"**I already paid for it. Now get in I am taking you somewhere you will never forget." Was all he said to her. She climbed into the Porsche. **

"**Lex, seriously, where are we going?" She asked.**

"**Chloe Sullivan do youalways ruin every surprise?" He asked. With that he sped off down the road. **

**TBC…**

**Cliffy. Please review. I really hope you liked it.**


	2. Have you ever been in love?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Smallville.**

**Chapter 2: Sweet surprises.**

**They were swerving along the road at 60 mph. In anyone else's car, 60 mph would have made Chloe very uneasy. However for some reason, probably because he was use to the high speeds and could handle them, Chloe just got an adrenalin rush. She looked over at him. He looked so untouchable, unreachable, and worst of all (for most women that is) unlovable. "Lex, have you ever been in love?" Chloe asked.**

"**In love? No. Loved someone. Yes." He replied. Then he went silent. His thoughts went to his mother, the women who had taken care of him when his mom was sick named Pamela, and his baby brother Julian. But he was never in love with any of these people. He in turn looked over at Chloe. Sitting next to him was a cute, bubbly, high school girl. She reminded him of when he was in high school. He didn't like it at all, but for some reason he felt like he should help her. **

**He knew the road to the Luthor Manor so well that he could have driven them blindfolded. He thought about everything until they arrived. When they pulled up Chloe was confused. "I thought you said that we were going somewhere I would never forget Lex?" She questioned. **

"**We are. Its inside." He replied as he motioned for her to follow him. **

**He led her through the big mansion with no problem at all before coming to a stop in front of a door. "Now don't cry when you see this but…" He cut off and opened the door. She saw a room bigger than her own that was organized perfectly, just like her room at home. The only difference was that the bed was a king size instead of twin. She ran to lie down on it and noticed that it was also Temperpedic. It was nice. She got up and walked back over towards Lex. She decided to play with his mind.**

"**Thank you Lex." She said in her most seductive tone. She stroked his arm and made a mental note that the man had perfect biceps. She could see the desire in his eyes. He wanted her. The plan was working.**

**She walked away from him and sat on the bed. _"Why am I doing this?"_ She thought to herself. She was lonely. Lex was lonely. Maybe if they could just hug or something she would feel better. Then she found herself asking, "Lex what about my other house?"**

** He smiled at her. "I bought it for you. It's not like I didn't have to money."**

**"Thank you Lex." She whispered. Suddenly she fet her eyes starting to well up with tears. She looked at him to tell him to go but she could tell he had figured it out. He began to walk over to her. **

**"I know it hurts Chloe, but you have to be strong." he told her.**

** "But Lex, I don't want to...be...strong." She said through tortures sobs. He casually placed his arms around her and drew her to him. It wasn't a very Luthor thing to do but she was only a high schooler after all. She needed some comforting. Lex held her the entire time that she cried until she fell asleep in his arms. He carefully laid her down among the pillows on the bed, walked out of the room and closed the door. **

** Once in the hallway he took a deep breath and sighed with relief. _"That was awkward."_ He thought to himself. Just then his butler appeared with an announcement. **

**"Mr. Luthor, Clark Kent is here to see you sir." **

****


End file.
